


The Colors Of Your Eyes Are So Beautiful

by r_ice



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Obsessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Recovery, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_ice/pseuds/r_ice
Summary: Kokichi didn't like the idea of having a soulmate. It wasn't until he was transferred to Spring Field Academy did he reconsider the thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate au based on this http://the-ghost-of-keith-kogane.tumblr.com/post/167649838418/

The alarm blared in Kokichi's head, his peaceful whitenoise turning off. Groaning, the boy rolled over, blindly reaching to stop the alarm. Hearing the click, he sat up, rubbing his eyes.  _What day is it again... Oh right. Monday. Eugh._ He thought, stumbling out of bed. Stretching, he made his way to the bathroom, Kokichi's dreary eyes landing on his reflection in the mirror. As always, he word a plain white tee, and shorts as pajamas. The black stain on his left shoulder barely visible.

Sighing, Kokichi took out the pale foundation and covered the stain. It clashed too much with his pale skin. Even if no one saw it, he always did this everyday, like some sort of ritual. If he didn't do this, the day would feel terrible. God, he hated the idea of a soulmate.

Did he even have a real soulmate? Maybe his mark is just an awkward birthmark. Nonetheless, Kokichi tidied up his hair a bit, playing with the ends a bit so they'd stand up. Washing his face and brushing his teeth, Kokichi left the bathroom, and changed into his school uniform. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Kokichi made his way downstairs, sighing as he remembered what his dad had told him.

 _"Kokichi, you'll be attending Spring Field Academy from now on. I've noticed you coming home with bruises and cuts. This will be for the better, champ."_ His father had told him. Smiling a bit, Kokichi left the house, making his way to the bus stop. Taking out his phone, Kokichi leisurely scrolled through social media, smiling as he saw the occasional meme or Danganronpa post. As the bus pulled up to the stop, Kokichi pocketed his phone, getting onto the bus.

Greeting the bus driver, Kokichi made his way near the back so he could use his phone without people looking at his screen. He hated nosy people. Taking a seat, he scooted near the window, before scrolling through his phone again. As he scrolled, he felt some footsteps get closer. Glancing up, he saw a boy, his uniform similar to his. Short black hair covered by a cap and grey-ish eyes, framed by long eyelashes.

"This seat taken?" the boy asked, his voice a bit shaky. Kokichi blinked, and he realized he was talking to him. "N-No, not at all." he quickly said, pressing himself to the side. The boy smiled, sitting next to him. "Do you..go to Spring Field Academy?" he asked, eyeing Kokichi.

Kokichi nodded. "Y-Yeah, just transferred. New school." he said, pocketing his phone. "I'm guessing you go there too?" The boy nodded. "My name's Shuichi Saihara. Wh-What about you?" Kokichi smiled, a bit fakely. "Kokichi Ouma. Nice to meet you."

The two boys chatted about little things, where Kokichi went before transferring, Shuichi's home situation, etcetera. When the bus stopped, Shuichi was first to stand up. "This is the stop, let's go, I-I'll help you find your classes." he said. Kokichi nodded, standing up next to him, making his way out of the bus.

Taking out his schedule, Kokichi showed it to Shuichi, who skimmed over it, nodding. "Some of our classes are next to each other, except for gym. We have the same gym class and english class." he said, before taking the lead. Kokichi followed after him, looking around the school. It was certainly nicer than Imperial Capital. But then again, looks can be deceiving.

As Shuichi showed Kokichi his classes, he occasionally found himself staring at the taller boy. He wouldn't lie, Shuichi was pretty cute, if not downright gorgeous. Shaking the thought away as the bell rang, the two circled back to get to class. Their classes were next to each other, which made Kokichi frown a bit, but, he bid Shuichi goodbye as he entered his class.

Taking a seat near the back, Kokichi took his phone out while he waited. Once students began entering, he set his phone down, pocketing it. A tall boy with abnormally spiked hair and a goatee walked over to Kokichi slapping him hard on the shoulder. "Hey, you new here? Never seen you here like, ever!"

Kokichi cringed a bit, nodding. "Y-Yeah. I'm ne-" he didn't finish his sentence as the boy cut him off. "Well, my name is Kaito Momota! If ya ever need help, let me know!" Kaito said, taking a seat next to Kokichi. Sighing, the smaller boy rubbed his back.  _Yeah. I need help? You shouldn't slap people hard on the shoulder , asshole._

Pursing his lips, Kokichi took out a notebook and took notes as the teacher taught, not wanting to get distracted by the weird spikey-haired boy anymore. He just wanted class to end already, he already knew the material.

Once the bell rang, Kokichi bolted out of class, accidentally ramming himself into Shuichi. "A-Ah! S-Sorry Shuichi!" Kokichi said, helping him up. Shuichi laughed a bit, rubbing his shoulder. "N-No worries. I'm alright. Let's get to class, yeah?" Kokichi smiled and nodded, following him to the next class.

As the school day progressed, Kokichi learned who he had class with. The arrogant and kinda dumb Kaito Momota, a blonde girl named Kaede, who kindly introduced herself to him, and some others. Soon, gym class rolled around. One of the classes he had shared with Shuichi. Grinning, he made his way to the locker room, changing out. As he undressed, he noticed some of the foundation he put over the blue and pink stain had smudged a bit.

Wait.

_Blue and pink?_

Quickly throwing the shirt and shorts on, Kokichi ran to the bathroom, splashing water on the foundation. His eyes widened when he saw that the black stain had been colored a million hues. "Wh-What the fuck?!" he murmured, rubbing the stain. Was this real? How the hell did this happen? When?

As he rubbed at the stain, trying to reassure himself, he noticed a stall behind him open. Glancing over his shoulder, Kokichi's eyes widened when Shuichi stepped out, his eyes wide in surprise. The taller boy had his shirt off, his right shoulder colorful. Blinking, Kokichi opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"K-Kokichi.." Shuichi said slowly, staring at Kokichi's colorful shoulder. The shorter boys mouth was dry, eyes wide in disbelief. "I-I.." Shuichi stepped closer to Kokichi, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

 _His hand is warm._ Kokichi thought, leaning into his touch. Shuichi couldn't believe it. Kokichi Ouma, the kid he never knew of until today, was his soulmate. No words. After a moment, Kokichi pulled away. "We should probably get to gym. Don't wanna be late."

Shuichi nodded, smiling a bit. "Yeah. let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Shuichi awkwardly talk and make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im physically incapable of writing shuichi as a Normal Person im so sorry fdjhk

Shuichi dressed into his gym clothes and followed Kokichi into the gymnasium. "Follow me, Kokichi." he murmured, leading the way to an isolated spot. "The coach doesn't really care, we won't get in trouble. I think." he said, sitting against a concrete wall. Kokichi raised an eyebrow, before sitting next to him, their shoulders brushing together. "S-So..uh.."

"This is real, right?" Shuichi said, voice serious. "We're soulmates? When we bumped into each other after class, or accidentally on the bus, our shoulders brushed, didn't they? There's no doubt, is there?" Kokichi blinked. He..wasn't wrong. There was no doubt the two had brushed their shoulders together. "Y-Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Kokichi mumbled, hugging his knees. Shuichi smiled, gently petting Kokichi's hair.

Kokichi giggled softly, pushing Shuichi's hand away. "So, what now?" Kokichi said, looking at the raven-haired boy. Shuichi smiled, shrugging. "I just want to get to know you, I guess." he said, reaching to pet Kokichi's hair again. Smiling, Kokichi hummed. "Well.. I guess there's one thing I'm interested in." he said. Shuichi raised an eyebrow. "And what could that be?"

"Danganronpa." Kokichi said cooly. "Y'know, that reality show?" Shuichi stopped petting Kokichi's hair, staring at him. "D-Danganronpa?" he said, the pitch of his voice getting higher. "Y-You like Danganronpa?!" Shuichi said excitedly. "Oh, this is just great! No wonder we're soulmates!" Shuichi said, pulling Kokichi in and hugging him tightly. Kokichi squeaked, before trying to push the boy off. "Alright alright, what about you?"

"I LOVE Danganronpa! I-I've played all the games, watched the animes, and seen each and every season!" Shuichi said excitedly, beginning to drool a bit. Kokichi chuckled, reaching to wipe it away. "I-I even auditioned to be in the 53rd season, b-but they turned me down.. What about you, what do you know about Danganronpa, K-Kokichi?" Shuichi said, after a bit of rambling.

Kokichi hummed, thinking. "I'm only on the 34th season right now, but my alltime favorite character is Celestia Ludenberg..I relate with her a lot.." he said, messing with a strand of hair. Shuichi smiled. "G-Good tastes..Ah..~ I can't believe you're my soulmate..I-I'm so lucky.." he murmured, holding the smaller boy close. Kokichi blushed a bit, wriggling in his grasp. "Er..Shuichi.."

Looking up, a bead of sweat ran down Kokichi's face as he locked eyes with Shuichi, his eyes practically swirling with an indescribable haze. "I'll take care of you...No one will ever hurt you..No one can have you...I-I love you.." he mumbled, repeating the words like a prayer. Kokichi pushed himself away, scooting back a bit. "I-I guess I love you too, but let's work on that...behavior, alright?" he said, laughing nervously.

Shuichi nodded, wiping his mouth. "S-Sorry.. I get a bit..obsessed with things I like..hah.." he said, hugging himself as he shook with excitement. "G-Geez, you're practically convulsing. Calm down, dude." Kokichi said, reaching to hold Shuichi's hand. The boy stiffened, before smiling softly, holding his hand back.

"Hey, after school, wanna come to my house?" Kokichi suggested. "After all, I'm only on the 34th season." Shuichi gasped, before smiling widely and nodding. "Y-Yeah! I-I'm sure my parents won't m-mind!" he said excitedly. Kokichi smiled fondly at him, before realizing they were still holding hands. Withdrawing his hand, Kokichi took out his phone, scrolling to his contact list, and handing it to Shuichi.

"Put your phone number in so I can text you and stuff." Kokichi mumbled, a bit shyer than he meant to. Shuichi took the phone and entered his number in. Lingering on the list of other contacts Kokichi had saved, before giving it back. "You sure your parents will let you just come over to my house?" Kokichi asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't want you getting in trouble because of me."

Shuichi nodded. "Y-Yeah, my dad's always out of town for work, and my mom gets home super late. It's fine." he said, taking out his own phone and handing it to Kokichi. "C-Can you put your number in my phone, too?" Shuichi asked, messing with the brim of his hat nervously. Kokichi smiled at his nervousness, taking the phone and quickly dialing his number into a new contact. Handing it back, Kokichi sighed.

"Wh-What's wrong, Kokichi?" Shuichi said, a bit worried. Kokichi smiled, a bit too forced. "I'm alright, just thinking about stuff. I just hope my dad won't overreact when you come over. He's really concerned about me due to stuff at my old school."

"O-Old school?" Shuichi echoed. Kokichi hummed, nodding. "Long story short, I got beat up everyday for being an easy target. Short? Check. Physically weak? Check. Lacking a lot of friends and is reserved? Check. My dad, god bless his soul, noticed and transferred me here." he explained, messing with his hair, before laughing a bit. "It's kinda funny, really. Those ass-heads always said I'd never find my soulmate, yet here I am."

Shuichi blinked, not knowing what to say. "If you ever get bullied, I'd beat the shit out of the bullies." he blurted randomly. Kokichi raised an eyebrow, before laughing. "You really are something, Shuichi Saihara." he chuckled, wiping a fake tear. "I mean it!" Shuichi smiled, happy he could make his friend laugh. Wait, friend? But they're soulmates. Can soulmates be friends? Were they even together?

"Er..Kokichi? S-Since we're soulmates, are we..y'know..t-together?" Shuichi said. Kokichi blinked, before closing his eyes in thought. "I dunno. Do you wanna be togeth-" Kokichi didn't even finish his sentence as Shuichi blurted out a 'yes!', causing the shorter boy to chuckle. "Geez, you just can't wait, can you? This is deja vu, kinda. This dude in my first period class cut me off as I told him I was new here." Kokichi laughed.

Narrowing his eyes, Shuichi spoke, voice a bit..jealous? "Oh? Who was it?" he asked, his grasp on Kokichi's hand tightening ever so slightly. Kokichi paid him no mind, answering. "Some dude named Kaito Momota. Pretty dumb, asked the teacher how to carry numbers." he said, chuckling. "Funny guy though."

"Don't talk to him. He's an asshole." Shuichi said suddenly. Kokichi blinked, before sighing. "Man, what are you, a yandere from a shitty anime? We really need to work on your behavior, _Shuuchi_." Kokichi said, poking Shuichi's cheek.

"Sh-Shuuchi?!" Shuichi gasped, his face reddening. Kokichi winked, before giggling. "Hah! You're cute when flustered. I think I'll call you that from now on, _Shuuchi-san_!" Kokichi said, making his voice sound like a stereotypical anime girl. Shuichi grabbed the brim of his hat, pulling it down to try and hide his face. "Sh-Shut up, uh...K-Kichi."

"Kichi?! Bwahaha, geez! So cheesy!" Kokichi cackled, holding his sides comically. Shuichi couldn't help that fluttery feeling in his chest and the gentle smile that creeped up on him as he hear Kokichi laugh. "A-Anyways, _Kokichi_ ," Shuichi began, going back to his actual name, "I-I'll wait outside your last class so we can go to your house together, a-alright? I-Is that ok with you?"

Kokichi nodded. "Yep! A-ok with me, _Shuuchi_!" he said giggling. Shuichi simply sighed, resting his head against the wall, the gentle smile still on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi brings Shuichi over to watch Danganronpa at his house. Kokichi's dad meets his sons soulmate.

When Shuichi said he's be waiting outside Kokichi's class, the shorter boy was expecting to wait outside for his friend to show up. He was wrong. Had Shuichi ditched class for him? How'd he even leave class? Was that normal at this school? Either way, Kokichi sighed, grabbing his bag and leaving class. Shuichi immediately spotted him, walking over, eyes alight with excitement. "H-Hey Kokichi!"

"Hey. Ready to go?" Kokichi said, smiling a bit at the boys enthusiasm. Shuichi nodded, cheeks a bit flushed. Giggling a bit, Kokichi led the way to the bus stop, the two chatting. As they boarded the bus, Kokichi sighed a bit. "W-What's wrong?" Shuichi asked, a bit worried he may have gushed too much about his favorite character.

"Nothing. Just thinking, as always." Kokichi mumbled, looking out the window. "W-Well what are you th-thinking?" Shuichi shot back. Kokichi smiled a bit, turning to face him. "Well, my dads a stay-at-home kinda dad, so there'd be no doubt he'd see you when we arrive." Kokichi said, trying to imply something. Shuichi raised an eyebrow. "So?" he said, causing Kokichi to roll his eyes.

"I'm gonna have to. Y'know, tell him you're my soulmate, and stuff. He's really good at telling if I'm lying or not, so I can't beat around the bush or, well, lie." Kokichi explained. "See why I'm worried?" Shuchi blinked, tilting his head. "..No..? I'm sure your dad will be fine with another boy being your soulmate. M-My friend Kaede's soulmate is a girl!" he said, trying to cheer up Kokichi. "It'll be fine!"

"I sure hope so." Kokichi said, leaning on Shuichi's shoulder with a sigh, causing the taller boy to flush, before reaching out to pet his hair. Kokichi smiled softly, humming a small tune in the quiet bus. Shuichi smiled as well, looking out the window as they passed neighborhoods and buildings.

Once they got to their stop, the two boys left the bus, Kokichi leading the way to his house. "I know this neighborhood. Kaito Momota lives around here, so be careful, 'kay?" Shuichi said, half to himself. Kokichi hummed in response, grabbing keys from his bag. Opening the door, Kokichi mumbled an 'I'm home' as he slipped his shoes off. Shuichi took his own shoes off and followed Kokichi home.

"Welcome home, champ! Who's this?" Kokichi's dad said, greeting his son and his sons friend, a suspicious glint in his eye. Kokichi blinked, taking a deep breath. Turning to Shuichi, he tapped the boys right shoulder, before rolling his sleeve up. Shuichi got the idea and rolled up the sleeve of his right shoulder.

"Dad, this is Shuichi Saihara. My soulmate." Kokichi said, showing his dad the multicolored stain. Kokichi's dad blinked, silent for a moment, processing what he was seeing. His son? His champ? Little buddy? Found his soulmate? After a moment, he smiled, taking Shuichi's shoulder. "Heya Shuichi. Take care of my champ, alright?"

Shuichi nodded nervously, a bit startled at the sudden contact. "Y-Yessir." Shuichi gulped. Letting go of his son's soulmate, he turned to Kokichi. "So what are you guys gonna do?" Kokichi hummed, before answering. "Homework, then treehouse to watch a show."

He nodded, saying a 'have fun!' as Kokichi's dad left the room to go to the living room. "C'mon Shuichi, let's go." Kokichi mumbled, a bit embarrassed. Shuichi nodded, following Kokichi to the backyard, eyes widening as he saw Kokichi's treehouse. "G-Geez, what are you, nine?" Kokichi chuckled, climbing up the ladder. "I wish."

Shuichi climbed up after him, examining the interior. It was pretty clean, the floor was carpeted professionally, neatly painted walls, and posters were hung around. String lights dangled from the ceiling, one-way shutters on the windows. In the corner of the room, was a small hole, a cord running through it, a socketboard at the end. Shuichi assumed it was connected to the house. A small laptop and monitor was plugged into the socket board.

Kokichi grabbed a few cushions and blankets, setting up a small 'seat' for both of them. Shuichi sat next to Kokichi, facing the monitor. "You're on the 34th season, right?" Shuichi asked, the monitor flickering as Kokichi logged into his Dulu account. "Uhuh. I'm on the part where Kaicho is accusing Tsuko of murdering Hiyari." Kokichi said, clicking the episode he left off on.

Humming, Shuichi got comfortable, Kokichi grabbing a blanket and getting comfy. The two boys watched the episode, Shuichi pointing out references to past seasons and foreshadowing. As they binge watched, Kokichi found himself lying down in Shuichi's lap, the taller boy blushing a bit as they watched an execution. "I love this scene.. the execution is great.." Shuichi mumbled.

Smiling, Kokichi let the boy ramble on and on about theories and other things. Eventually, Kokichi's dad called him down, letting him know it was getting late. "You should probably get going home." Kokichi said, getting up and stretching. Shuichi frowned a bit, watching him turn to climb down. "A-Alright."

"Do you need a ride home?" Kokichi said, hopping onto the grass. Shuichi shook his head. "I don't live that far. I'll be fine." he said, picking up his backpack. Kokichi nodded, following Shuichi to the front of his house. "I'll see you tomorrow,  _Shuuchi_." Kokichi said with a smile, reaching on his tippy toes to gently press a kiss to Shuichi's neck. The taller boy blushed, nodding. "Y-You too."

Once Kokichi closed the door, Shuichi's lovestruck face turned to a blank-slate look, the atmosphere around him greying. He felt..empty. Why? Was this what it was like to be away from Kokichi? Does Kokichi feel like this when they're apart during class? Shaking the thought, Shuichi snuck around to the side of Kokichi's house, humming.

After an hour or so, Shuichi peeked into the window. Lights were off. Perfect. Shuichi had memorized the layout of what he could see in Kokichi's house, grabbing his phone and making his way to what he assumed to be Kokichi's bedroom window. Peeking in, he saw Kokichi sleeping in bed, peacefully dozing off. Smiling a bit, Shuichi took a few pictures of his soulmate before leaving.

Walking home, Shuichi set his wallpaper to the picture of Kokichi he had taken, the smile still on his lips as he walked. Was it weird? Yep. Did Shuichi care? Not at all. Smirking a bit, Shuichi pocketed his phone, hugging himself with a sigh. His cute little soulmate would be the death of him.

_Kokichi.. what are you doing to me..?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is invited to a party. Shuichi isn't too keen about it.

The alarm blared in Kokichi's head, his peaceful whitenoise turning off. Groaning, the boy rolled over, blindly reaching to stop the alarm. Hearing the click, he sat up, rubbing his eyes. _Tuesday.._  He thought, stumbling out of bed. _I can't wait to see Shuichi.._ Stretching, he made his way to the bathroom, Kokichi's dreary eyes landing on his reflection in the mirror. A small smile curved his lips up as he stared at the peeking multi-colored stain on his shoulder.

As if Shuichi knew he was awake, his phone dinged from his desk. Washing his face and messing with his hair until it was properly, yet messily curled, Kokichi made his way to his desk, unplugging his phone and unlocking his phone as he slipped on his school uniform. Opening the new text, a small smile tugged at his lips as he read the new message

> _Shuichi Saihara_
> 
> _Good morning, Kokichi. Did you sleep well? I'm waiting outside so we can walk to the bus stop together._

He'll admit, the fact that Shuichi was waiting outside his house for him was a bit..odd.. But Shuichi Saihara is an enigma in himself, Kokichi shouldn't be that surprised at anything the boy does. He was practically a stereotypical psychopath that'd also be classified as some sort of Yandere from that shitty unfinished game. But despite that, he was Kokichi's soulmate, what's the worst the dude could do? Sending a reply as he went downstairs, Kokichi grabbed his bag and a granola bar before leaving the house.

True to his word, Shuichi was waiting by the sidewalk, who tore his eyes away from his phone screen and nervously waved at Kokichi. "H-Hey, Kokichi!" he stammered, smiling. Kokichi smiled, waving with his free hand. "Hey. Let's g-!" Before he could finish his sentence, Shuichi took the granola bar from Kokichi's hands. "Is this your breakfast?!" he said, staring at the bar. Kokichi raised an eyebrow, nodding. "Y-Yeah..why..?"

Shuichi tossed the granola bar, before grabbing Kokichi's arm, walking to and past the bus stop. "Sh-Shuichi! What are you d-doing?!" Kokichi said, pulling weakly. Shuichi glanced at him, warmth in his golden gaze. "We're gonna get you an actual breakfast. McKumas or Jendy's?" Shuichi asked. Kokichi rolled his eyes. "I like Jendy's, but won't we be late to class?" Kokichi said, as Shuichi led him to the fast food place.

"Don't worry about it. I can pull some strings." Shuichi replied, opening the door for him. Kokichi sighed, entering the building. Looking at the menu, Kokichi pointed out what he wanted. Shuichi nodded, nudging him to find a table. Sitting at a table near the window, Kokichi stared out the window, looking at the students walking to school. After a few moments, he felt a hard slap on the back, Kokichi letting out a cry. "O-Ow!"

Looking at the man-behind-the-slaps, Kokichi was met with none other than Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Back-Slapper. "Hey, Kock! What are you doing here so early?" he said, smiling. Kokichi chuckled at the nickname.  _Kock? That's a new one._ "Hey, Kaito. Just here to get breakfast. What's up?" Kokichi said. Kaito nodded, pretending to care. "Cool cool. Since you're new to Spring Field Academy, I have a proposition, I think I have a way for you to get.. _aquainted_ with everyone, y'know?"

"Sure, I guess." Kokichi said, not noticing Shuichi approaching the table with the ordered food. "I'm havin' a party this weekend on Saturday. Can I get your phone number so I can text you the details?" Kaito said, taking out his phone and handing it to Kokichi. The shorter boy nodded, adding his number to Kaito's contact list, before handing it back. "Alright, text ya later, Kock!" Kaito said, leaving the fast food place. Kokichi waved as he left.

"What was that about?" Shuichi said, tone flat. "What were you two talking about?" he said, setting the tray down. Kokichi raised an eyebrow. "Kaito was just inviting me to his pa-" Ah there it is, the comedic interruption in his sentence by the enigma known as Shuichi Saihara. "Don't go. I told you, don't trust that guy." he said, the request more of a warning. Kokichi blinked. "C'mon, it's just a party. I think you'd need it more than me." Kokichi said, grabbing his burger.

"We can just hangout on Saturday! Binge watch Danganronpa! Who needs a dumb party hosted by dumb Kaito Momota?" Shuichi said. "Pleeeaase!" he whined. Kokichi rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a baby about it. Look, how about we have a compromise. Let's go to the party together." Kokichi proposed. Shuichi frowned, sighing. "Fine." he pouted. "Hurry up and eat so we can get to school.." Kokichi smiled, taking another bite. "Glad we could come to an understanding."

Once Kokichi finished eating, Shuichi grabbed a napkin and wiped his soulmate's mouth, before grabbing the tray and tossing it away. Tugging Kokichi's arm, the two boys walked to school in a tense silence. "C'mon, stop being a brat about it,  _Shuuchi._ " Kokichi said, trying to get him to smile. Shuichi flushed a bit, but didn't reply, grip on Kokichi's hand tightening. Rolling his eyes, Kokichi stopped walking. Shuichi looked back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Shuichi. I'm your soulmate. No matter what, we're meant to be together. It will be fine, I swear." Kokichi said, before reaching to hold Shuichi's right shoulder. "We. Are. Soulmates." he said, looking Shuichi in the eyes, before reaching on his tippy toes to press a soft kiss to Shuichi's cheek. Shuichi stared down at him, flushed. "F-Fine. Fine, fine. I'm convinced.. I'll go to the party with you. But I'll complain the whole time."

Kokichi smiled, taking his hand, the two boys continuing their walk to school with a soft smile on each-others faces. Once the two got to school, Kokichi let go of Shuichi's hand, the taller boy frowning at the loss of warmth, swallowing the drool pooling in his mouth.  _So warm..._ He thought, holding the hand to his chest. "Weirdo." Kokichi chuckled, causing Shuichi to blush. "Sh-Shut up." he mumbled.

"I'll see you in gym and English." Shuichi said, hugging Kokichi before heading to class. Kokichi waved, entering his classroom. Kaito spotted Kokichi, waving. Kokichi smiled, waving back as he sat in his desk. Kaito walked over, slapping the boy on the back yet again. "Hey, um..Kokichi? Can I tell you something?" he asked. Kokichi blinked, shrugging. "What is it?"

"Well, it's about Shuichi." Kaito began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe...i wonder what kaito has to tell kokichi.......  
> ps.. y'all should re-read chapter one..changed it a bit


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi learns some things about Shuichi. Shuichi relives a terrible memory.

"I know you and the Shuichi kid are..er..soulmates..but..stay away from him, alright? Or atleast, try to get him to work on his..behavior." Kaito explained. Kokichi quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, I figured as much, but why bring it up?" he asked, causing Kaito to look around, a bit..nervous?

"There's rumors Shuichi er.. _killed_ someone." he said. Kokichi blinked, eyes widening in mild shock. "Killed someone? But they're rumors, so.." Kaito shook his head. "Yeah they're rumors, but there's lots of..evidence pointing to him. But the  _person_ he killed is what makes me want to tell you." he sighed, leaning back. Kokichi rested his chin in his hand, waiting. "Who'd he supposedly kill?"

"This girl..Tsumugi Shirogane. She was found dead in her house. The cops ruled it as a suicide, but nothing added up. Shuichi, a few days-er, weeks before she died would follow her everywhere like a puppy. Me and some friends approached him about it, and he talked about how they were soulmates. Soon, we caught wind that Tsumugi rejected Shuichi. Dude went crazy, and most of us assume he...broke into her house and murdered her."

Kokichi whistled, trying to hide his shock. "That's..one hell of a story." he said. "Thank's for telling me, Kaito." The purple-haired boy nodded, slapping Kokichi on the shoulder, Kokichi's eyes darting to his hand. "Since when do you wear biker gloves?" Kokichi chuckled. raising an eyebrow. It was quick, but Kokichi caught the flustered look in Kaito's eyes for a brief moment. "It's getting cold. That's all." Rolling his eyes, Kokichi faced the front of the class, his mouth a straight line as he thought of the story Kaito had told him.

 _It's..believable. Shuichi is a nutjob, yeah, but.. would he kill someone? Probably._ At that moment, Kokichi nodded to himself.  _I'm gonna help this idiot work on his..tendencies._ he thought as he took notes. As the school day progressed, Kokichi received a text during his Biology class - the class he had before Gym. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he unlocked his phone and read the new text message.

 

> _Kaito Momota_
> 
> 41262 Luminary Ave. Party starts at 5:35 PM, ends when we all pass out

Smiling slightly, Kokichi pocketed his phone, paying attention in class. Once the bell rang, Kokichi slung his bag over his shoulder, making his way to the locker rooms to change. Changing into his gym clothes, Kokichi spotted Shuichi, eyes glued to his phone on a bench. Walking over, he greeted the taller boy. "Hey Shuichi." Kokichi said, sitting next to him. Shuichi's faced immediately flushed, putting his phone down and looking at Kokichi.

"H-Hey! Wh-What's up, Kokichi?" he said, wiping his mouth a bit. Kokichi closed his eyes, humming. "Nothing much, but I got the information for Kaito's party. I think you should be at my place around 5:25 PM, so we can go together." Shuichi sighed, nodding. "A-Alright. S-So what do you wanna do?" Kokichi hummed, thinking back to what Kaito had told him about that Tsumiki girl. "I have a question for you, if you're willing to answer."

Shuichi quickly nodded his head. "I-I'll do anything for you!" Kokichi chuckled a bit. "Well, do you know anyone named Tsumugi Shirogane?" Kokichi said slowly, staring at Shuichi. True to his prediction, Shuichi hesitated, before darting his eyes around, sweating profusely.

"O-Oh.. j-just some girl...I..u-used to date. My ex.." Shuichi said. Kokichi nodded, still staring at him. "Did you love her?" The question made Shuichi wince, his gaze hazing as if he were remembering something he didn't want to remember. "Y-Yeah. A-Alot.. b-but she..committed s-suicide. Yeah..she committed suicide." he said, as if he were trying to reassure himself. Kokichi nodded. "Alright, thanks for answering. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Shuichi nervously smiled at him. "I-It's fine..It's alright..I-I have you now! M-My  _s-soulmate_! Y-You're all I need..and I'm all y-you need.." he said, beginning to gush, grabbing at Kokichi's hand, grasping it tightly. Kokichi sighed, rolling his eyes. "How am I supposed to work on this.." he muttered, leaning on Shuichi's shoulder.

* * *

Once school ended, Shuichi walked Kokichi home once they left the bus. "I'll see you in a few hours, Shuichi." Kokichi said with a smiling, hugging him. Shuichi hugged him back, a bit tightly. "Y-Yeah.." Shuichi whispered, before Kokichi pulled away and entered his house. Once Kokichi was inside, Shuichi's lovestruck smile turned to a grimace.  _What'd that meathead tell Kokichi..._ He thought, walking home.

 _I'm Kokichi's soulmate. I'm Kokichi's soulmate. I'm Kokichi's soulmate._ Shuichi repeated the phrase in his mind, over and over again, trying to reassure himself. Hugging himself once he was in his house, Shuichi let out a breathy sigh.  _I'm Kokichi's soulmate. Not him. I'm Kokichi's soulmate. Not him. Not him._

"Not him, not him, not him, not him, not him, NOT HIM!" Shuichi screamed, clutching his head. "I'm his soulmate. K-Kokichi is my soulmate.." he murmured, dressing into casual clothes. Looking in the mirror, Shuichi tidied his hair up, failing to tame the pesky part of his hair. Deciding to take a quick nap, Shuichi glanced at the time, the clock reading 4:27 PM. Slumping onto the couch, Shuichi clutched a pillow close to him, pretending it was Kokichi.

 _I'm Kokichi's soulmate. I'm Kokichi's soulmate. I'm Kokichi's soulmate._ _I'm Kokichi's soulmate. I'm Kokichi's soulmate. I'm Kokichi's soulmate._ _I'm Kokichi's soulmate. I'm Kokichi's soulmate. I'm Kokichi's soulmate._ _I'm Kokichi's soulmate. I'm Kokichi's soulmate. I'm Kokichi's soulmate._

Repeating the phrase like he was counting sheep, Shuichi eventually fell asleep, holding the pillow tightly.  _Tsumugi was never my soulmate. She committed suicide. I didn't kill her._

 _I didn't kill her. I didn't kill her. I didn't kill her._ Shuichi's dreams and thoughts swirled around his head, eventually falling into a dream.

Opening his eyes, Shuichi found himself in someone's backyard. A girl with long blue hair and round glasses stood in front of him. Green, blue, yellow splotches could be seen on her hand. "Tsumugi, you're not wearing your glove." he found himself saying, staring at her hand.

Tsumugi sighed. "L-Listen, Shuichi.. I can't do this. It's..too much. I know they say that we're supposed to be soulmates, but-" Shuichi cut her off, his blood beginning to boil. "Oh, I know what it is. You prefer that grass-haired boy over me? You don't trust in our fate to be soulmates? Is that it? Do you think I didn't notice, Tsumugi?" Shuichi said, his voice raising little by little. "N-No! It's not that, it's just-"

Shuichi didn't let her finish, lunging at her, his hands closing around her neck. "Sh-Shuichi!" she cried, trying to pry his hands from her neck. Her pleads fell on deaf ears, Shuichi in a blind rage as he choked her. It wasn't until the blue-haired girls hands fell limply at her sides, her body slumping downwards did he snap out of his rage. "Y-You.."

Letting out a scream, Shuichi shot up, sweating bullets. He was home. He was safe. Glancing at the clock, it read 5:20 PM. Getting up from the couch, Shuichi ran a hand through his hair, sighing. Fixing his disheveled hair, he left home, making his way to Kokichi's house.

_I'm Kokichi's soulmate. Not Tsumugi's._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Shuichi go to Kaito's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i watched cars 3 while i wrote this

Kokichi stared in the mirror. He decided to wear pretty casual clothes, some jeans, a plain tee, and a light-purple jacket. Messing with his hair, Kokichi left his house, smiling as he saw Shuichi. "Hey there, Shuuchi!" he said teasingly. "You look like crap, you okay?" he said worriedly, staring at Shuichi, his eyes looking dead. Shuichi smiled weakly, waving his hands up. "I'm fine, let's head to the party, alright?"

Nodding, Kokichi walked, Kaito's street not being too far from his own. "S-So how are you, K-Kokichi?" Shuichi asked, absent-mindedly intertwining his fingers with Kokichi's slender hands. Kokichi hummed, closing his eyes. "I won't lie. Pretty..concerned." he said, glancing at Shuichi, who blinked. "Wh-What's wrong? Is there anything I can do?" he said worriedly, tightening his grip ever so slightly. Kokichi gave him a look.

"I'm concerned for  _you_. People have been saying that you...you  _killed_ someone.. and that your.. your behavior is..unhealthy. I don't want to believe them. And to do that, I want to help you. Help you improve your..tendencies. I..ugh!" Kokichi yanked his hand away from Shuichi's to run his fingers through his hair. "I-I..sorry..I.." Shuichi stared at him, face alight with surprise. "K-Kokichi.." Kokichi sniffled, looking up. "W-What?"

"Who told you that I did something like that..?" Shuichi asked, his words dripping with malice. Kokichi groaned, stomping his foot. "This! This is what I mean! You get too..jealous! Too obsessed! Too protective! I. Will. Be. Fine. You don't need to go any extra miles for me, or do anything extreme! Just.." His voice was raised as he spoke, but by the end of it, Kokichi's voice was a weak whisper, clutching Shuichi's chest.

Shuichi looked down at him, gently holding his shoulders. "Kokichi I...I'm sorry." he said, sighing. "Look, I'll try to get better..For you." he said, petting Kokichi's dark hair. Kokichi sighed in the head pet, leaning into his chest. "Th-Thank you...P-Promise me, okay?! Promise me, and don't lie! I-I hate liars.." he mumbled. Shuichi smiled, leaning down to press a small kiss to the top of Kokichi's head. "I promise."

Smiling, Kokichi pulled away from Shuichi, looking into his golden-grey eyes, warmth radiating them. "Let's get to that party." Shuichi saId, taking Kokichi's hand in his. Kokichi nodded, continuing to walk. Approaching the house, he head a yell come from inside, something being flung out the window. "Motherfuckers!" someone yelled. A few moments later, Kaito walked out, searching for the flung object.

"Oh, Kokichi! ..And Shuichi! Great to see you could make it! Head inside and grab a drink or two, I'll find you inside!" he said, slapping Kokichi hard on the shoulder. "A-Alright, c'mon Shuichi." Kokichi said, walking inside. Shuichi glared at Kaito, there eyes locked in a deadly staring contest, before Shuichi broke away, following Kokichi inside.

"Kokichi! Is that really you?!" a girl said, walking up, her short red hair complimenting her blazer. Kokichi laughed nervously. "Hey Himiko. How are you and Tenko?" he said, pouring himself a soda. Himiko smiled a bit, blushing. "G-Good. Hey, I heard you found your soulmate, where is he? I wanna meet him."

Speak of the devil, Shuichi walked up behind Kokichi, waving at the short girl. "I'm Shuichi Saihara, Kokichi's soulmate." he said. Himiko smiled, waving. "Himiko Yumeno. It's nice to meet ya." she said, smiling. "I better get back to Tenko, she worries a lot. It's nice seeing you again, Kokichi." she said, before leaving. Shuichi smiled, looking down at Kokichi. "You two friends?" he asked. Kokichi nodded, giggling.

"Yeah. Old classmates from my old school." he said, taking a sip from his soda. Shuichi poured himself some water, following Kokichi to the backyard. Kokichi sat down on a platform, watching a few partygoers talk and mingle. After a few moments, the Kaito showed up, drink in hand. He took a seat next to Kokichi.

"Hey, Kokichi! And Shuichi. Enjoying the party so far?" Kaito said, taking a sip of his drink and slapping Kokichi's shoulder. Kokichi chuckled, rubbing his shoulder. "It's fun. I'm having fun." he mumbled quietly. Kaito smiled at this. "Good to hear. What about you Sushi?"

"It's Shuichi. The party's alright." he said crossly, pouting. Kaito laughed, taking the water from his hands and replacing it with a soda. "C'mon man! Don't be such a sourpuss!" Kaito laughed. "Drink some soda, go dance, have fun!" he said, laughing as he drank some more soda. Getting up, he patted Kokichi's shoulder one last time before leaving into the house.

"Asshole." Shuichi muttered, drinking some soda. Kokichi giggled. "He's funny." he said, drinking more soda. Shuichi pursed his lips, a bit jealous. "I can be funny.." he pouted. Kokichi smiled. "You already are, stupid-head." he said, playfully pushing him. Shuichi smiled down at Kokichi, wrapping an arm around Kokichi and pulling him close.

Kokichi smiled, looking up at him. They locked eyes for a moment, the noise of the party fading into whitenoise. After a few moments, Kokichi reached up and pressed a chaste kissed to Shuichi's lips, the taller boy gasping softly into kiss. When Kokichi pulled away, he smiled. Shuichi flushed, before pulling him closer and kissing him again, his tongue licking at Kokichi's bottom lip. Kokichi giggled into the kiss, opening his mouth.

Shuichi's tongue dived into his mouth, relishing in the taste of Kokichi's mouth. Kokichi whined into the kiss, not moving his tongue, letting Shuichi have his fun. Eventually, Shuichi pulled away, his cheeks red, panting. Kokichi panted, breathing in air. Once they had caught their breath, Kokichi simply sighed. "..Wow." he murmured. Shuichi smiled, hugging Kokichi again. "This is gonna be cheesy, but... I love you, Kokichi."

Kokichi smiled. "Yeah. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking about adding. smut?? idk what do you guys think


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi thinks about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like people want smut soo maybe some next chapter?? maybe idk, but lets have more shuichi, no one can have enough of this goofball amirite or amirite

Once he made sure she was securely hanging from her closet rack, Shuichi stepped back to look at Tsumugi's limp body, lifelessly hanging by a rope. Taping the suicide note on the inside of the closet, he made sure everything was perfect. It would be a simple cover up. Tsumugi would have felt so much guilt for disliking her own soulmate, she took her own life.

Cracking a smile, Shuichi gently ran his fingers over Tsumugi's paling hand.  _She was so beautiful.._ He thought bitterly, smiling.  _It's a shame, really. She'd rather be with some punk than her own soulmate.. Oh well, her loss._ Shuichi let go of the hand, touching his own shoulder. He could vividly remember the day they had met. Tsumugi needed help on a math problem, and got Shuichi's attention by patting his shoulder.

When her hand burst into colors, they were both surprised. It was as if the dreary life Shuichi had been living up intil now was flooded with color. That was the beginning of their relationship.

Shuichi respectfully kept his distance, always asked about her day, discussed likes and dislikes. They both had loved Danganronpa, in fact Tsumugi's cousin worked on the show! Shuichi couldn't have been more happy during that time.

And then that  _stupid dumb asshole with stupidly green hair_ showed up. He has the look of a classic high-school heart throb, Tsumugi was practically head over heels. Shuichi noticed, but didn't intervene. He wanted Tsumugi to be happy, not wanting to worry. They were soulmates, after all! There's no way that the lettuce-haired boy would be chosen over him!

Yeah, they were soulmates! So why did it go wrong? What went wrong? Ah, of course. it was that green-haired freaks fault. Yeah! His fault! Tsumugi was his soulmate, not his! So why? Why'd she choose him over Shuichi? Shuichi sniffled, wiping a tear. Clearly, this soulmate stuff was utter bullshit. He wasn't Tsumugi's soulmate, he never was!

_I'll choose my own soulmate._ Shuichi thought, leaving his ex-soulmate's house. Checking the time, he sighed. It was really late, he'd have to hurry home. As Shuichi walked home, he could hear a cry of pain, punches being thrown, etcetera. Slowing his pace, he took his time passing by the alleyway, eyes narrowing as he watched a small boy being jumped.

Curly-ish, dark purple hair, pale skin. His uniform was ripped near the top, a dark stain on one of his shoulders. Large purple eyes looked up, as if begging Shuichi to help. Blinking at the boy Shuichi continued walking past the alleyway, letting the bullies continue harassing the boy. He could hear a remark from one of them as they left. "Jeez, so  _pathetic_! You'll never find a soulmate, your stain is probably a birth mark!"

Shuichi hummed as he left the boy for dead, thinking of what to do once news was spread that Tsumugi Shirogane, soulmate of Shuichi Saihara committed suicide. He frowned at the thought of being interrogated. He'd have to feign emotions and lie a lot in the following days, but it was no big deal. Shuichi lied all the time.

It wasn't long until Tsumugi's body was found. Kaito Momota had approached him after a few days, eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Hey, Shuichi, you know anything about Tsumugi? Weren't you two soulmates?" he had asked him. Shuichi simply put up a mask - a front. Pushing his lip out and faking some tears, he sniffled. "N-No.. J-Just a few days before she died, she..she said she didn't love me.. Th-The guilt must have..g-gotten to her."

His voice and tears were convincing, Kaito patting Shuichi's shoulder. "Ah, alright. Sorry for bringing anything bad up." he had said, before leaving him alone. Once he was sure Kaito was gone, a smile cracked across Shuichi's face. Yeah. Tsumugi wasn't his soulmate. _Tsumugi committed suicide. Yeah.._

_I'll choose my own soulmate. I won't let my new soulmate meet the same fate as Tsumugi._

* * *

"Hey, Shuichi, you okay? Kinda zoned out there buddy." Kokichi said, snapping his fingers in front of Shuichi's face. Shuichi blinked, looking down at the shorter boy. They were both on the couch, watching the partygoers play games. Shuichi swallowed some saliva, nodding. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Kokichi asked. "May I know?" Shuichi smiled, ruffling Kokichi's dark purple hair. "About how much I love you." he said, pressing a soft kiss to his head. Kokichi giggled, pushing him away a bit. "Jeez, how cheesy of you." he said, a small blush coloring his pale cheeks. Shuichi smiled, leaning on the smaller boy.

"I love you, you know that already, right? We're soulmates." Shuichi said, petting Kokichi's hair. Kokichi hummed. "I am aware, and I love you too, you nutjob." Kokichi chuckled. Shuichi laughed softly too. "So, like, are we..y'know..together?" he asked, looking down at him. Kokichi looked up into SHuichi's golden-grey eyes.

"Sure, why not?" he said, reaching to press a small kiss to Shuichi's lips. Shuichi smiled into the kiss, holding Kokichi's chin and kissing himself.

_Yeah. Kokichi is my soulmate. Not her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's pretty obvious by now, shuichi isnt kokichi's real soulmate lmao  
> and for those of you worrying that this might have kaito x kokichi that wont happen. ill dangle it but i wont take it too far lol
> 
> anyways this was shorter than usual, its hard to write shuichi dfhjkg


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Kaito chill out in a closet, before Shuichi and Kokichi head home and have a sleepover.

Kokichi sat in the circle. Shuichi sat on the couch, watching his boyfriend intently. The shorter boy sat next to Kaito, who was a bit woozy after a bit of alcohol. How'd he even get alcohol? Just goes to show why Shuichi should keep his guard up when that weirdos near Kokichi. He can't hurt Kokichi. If he does, Shuichi'll kill hi- No, don't think like that. You have to better yourself for Kokichi!

As the party game progressed from Truth or Dare to other things, it eventually came to spinning a bottle and Seven Minutes in Heaven. Shuichi prayed Kokichi wouldn't have to go into the closet, especially not with Kaito. But as with almost half the time, his luck fails him, the bottle slowing to a halt between the gel-spiked boy and new kid. Kokichi gave a nervous glance to Shuichi, mouthing an 'I'm Sorry' as he followed Kaito to the closet.

Sighing, Kokichi followed Kaito into the closet, the door shutting and timer starting. He shuffled along the wall and sat down, hugging his knees. "So..what's up?" Kokichi asked casually. Kaito chuckled. "Nothin'. Just uh.. nothing much." he replied, sitting cross-legged across from Kokichi. There was an..awkward silence for a while, until one of them spoke again.

"Kokichi, can I..ask you something?" Kaito asked. Kokichi nodded, despite the darkness. "Sure, what is it?" Kaito tugged his shirt collar, a bit nervous. "Er..do you..love Shuichi?" Kaito asked, staring into the darkness to where Kokichi would be sitting. Kokichi blinked, messing with his jacket. "Yeah. I do. Even though he's an oddball, I want to help him, y'know?"

Kaito smiled a bit. "I-I see." he said, a bit sadly. Kokichi chuckled. "Why'd you ask?" he asked, shifting in his position. Kaito laughed a bit. "Just uh..wondering. Can I ask another question?" he said, messing with his hair. Kokichi smiled, shrugging in the darkness. "Go ahead." he said. Kaito took a deep breath, before sighing. "Do you believe that soulmates have to be  _purely romantic?_ "

Blinking, Kokichi thought for a moment. "No, not really. If the two soulmates don't want to date, they can always just be best friends." he said after a few moments. Kaito chuckled, reaching out to pet Kokichi's hair. "Alright, last question. How'd you get your hair to curl like this?" he said, running his hands through the slightly wavy locks. Kokichi laughed, nudging his hand away.

"For a while, I messed with the ends, twisting, wrapping, etcetera whenever I'd get bored. I guess it eventually began to stick. My turn to ask a question." Kokichi reached to knock on Kaito's firm gel-spiked hair. "What gave you the idea to put your hair like this?" he asked, chuckling. Kaito laughed too, pushing his hand away. "Just took some inspiration from this show. I liked one of the characters a lot, and related with him a bit."

"Oh? What show?" Kokichi asked, smirking. Kaito hummed. "Don't judge me, but it was Danganronpa. The dude from the 24th season had cool hair." he said. Kokichi burst out laughing. "You watch Danganronpa? Geez, you and Shuichi would get along!" he cackled. Kaito shoved him a bit roughly. "Shut up you ass. If I were put into a killing game, I'd kill everyone and win!" he said, proudly.

"Geez, and you call  _me_ an ass!" Kokichi said, his laughter dying away. "You are hee-larious Kaito Momota." Kokichi said, leaning into the wall. Kaito smiled, relaxing himself onto the carpeted floor. "As are you, Kokichi Ouma."

After a few moments of comfortable silence, the door opened, Shuichi standing in the doorway. "Seven minutes are up. C'mon, get out Kokichi." he said, helping Kokichi up. Kokichi chuckled, following him out of the closet, waving to Kaito. Kaito smiled, getting up and leaving the closet as well.  _Kokichi Ouma...hilarious indeed._

"Kokichi, I wanna go leave now." Shuichi said, once he and Kokichi were back on the couch. Kokichi blinked, sighing. "Alright, let's go." he said, not wanting to deal with the potential pestering. Getting up, he waved goodbye to Kaito and Himiko, leading the way out of the house. Shuichi held his hand like a little kid the whole time. "You're clinging to me like a koala." Kokichi remarked.

Laughing nervously, Shuichi gripped his hand tighter. "Mmm..s-sorry.." he mumbled, looking down at Kokichi. "What'd you and Kaito do in the closet?" he asked casually, a bit of jealousy in his voice. Kokichi didn't miss it, quickly pointing it out, causing Shuichi to flush. "Just talking about our hair, Danganronpa..and soulmates." he said truthfully.

"S-Soulmates? What about them?" Shuichi said worriedly. Kokichi raised an eyebrow, before speaking. "It's nothing too deep. Just if two soulmates could be friends if they didn't want to date. That stuff." Kokichi explained. Shuichi let out a relieved sigh. "I-I see.. And how did the topic of Danganronpa come up?" he asked. Kokichi laughed a bit. "We were talking about hair, and Kaito said his hair is based from a character.. I think he said the 23rd season or something."

"Kaito watches Danganronpa?" Shuichi said, a bit surprised. To be fair, it took a very high IQ to understand Danganronpa. Shuichi was surprised. "Yeah, we didn't discuss it too much, though. I'll be sure to ask when we're at school, though." Shuichi smiled. "I see.."

Once the two boys neared Kokichi's house, Shuichi came up with an ingenius idea. "Hey, Kokichi?" he asked, looking down at him. Kokichi looked up, tilting his head. "Yeah?" Shuichi gulped, his face flushing a bit. "Can I sleepover today? I-If you and your dad don't mind, of course."

Kokichi smiled. "Of course, but ask your parents first. I'm sure my dad won't mind." Shuichi smiled, taking out his phone. "Y-Yeah. I'll ask." Shuichi waited outside Kokichi's house while he asked his dad about Shuichi staying over, texing his parents. Of course, they didn't mind, they didn't care about Shuichi as long as he kept his grades up. Soon, Kokichi came outside.

"My dad said you could sleepover, come on, let's sleep in my treehouse." he said, lightly grabbing Shuichi's hand. Shuichi smiled, following him to the backyard and up the ladder. Sitting on the carpet, he waited for Kokichi to grab stuff from inside.

"Alright, this is everything!" Kokichi said, setting down the last blanket. Shuichi whistled, looking at all the pillows, sleeping bags, and blankets he brought up. "You sure have a lot of this stuff. You're like a little kid." he teased. Kokichi pouted, throwing a pillow at Shuichi. "Shut up, weirdo!"

Shuichi chuckled, flopping onto a pile of pillows. "So we're gonna sleep here tonight?" Kokichi nodded. "My dad's fine with it if you are." Shuichi smiled. "Of course I am." he said, yawning. "Let's sleep now, alright?" he said, getting up, arranging some sleeping bags and pillows. Kokichi nodded. "Alright!"


End file.
